


Sören/Anthony: A Playlist

by verhalen



Series: Learning To Fly [9]
Category: Flameborn (Multiverse), TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Breaking Up & Making Up, Feels, Getting Back Together, Have Some Feels With Your Feels, M/M, More Feels, Not a fic, Playlist, Too many feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verhalen/pseuds/verhalen
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin: a playlist of songs for these two idiots.
Relationships: Anthony Hewlett-Johnson (OMC)/Sören Sigurðsson (OMC)
Series: Learning To Fly [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539544
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Sören/Anthony: A Playlist

**Author's Note:**

> If you're not familiar with the Flameborn multiverse this won't make much sense (including why it's Tolkien-adjacent), I'm afraid. Sorry about that.

While some of these are applicable across the multiverse, some are specific to their dynamics in the Learning To Fly verse.  
  
1\. "Lights On" - FKA Twigs ([audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CZiY7C-FMfo) | [lyrics](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/fkatwigs/lightson.html))  
2\. "Never Too Much" - Luther Vandross ([audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uv7y6PKEYms) | [lyrics](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/luthervandross/nevertoomuch.html))  
3\. "You Are In My System" - The System ([audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xvwk64uBNMs) | [lyrics](https://genius.com/The-system-you-are-in-my-system-lyrics))  
4\. "Love Will Tear Us Apart" - Joy Division ([audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mAAqKx4aD_g) | [lyrics](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/joydivision/lovewilltearusapart.html))  
5\. "Cellophane" - FKA Twigs ([audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZruInYsvwuY) | [lyrics](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/fkatwigs/cellophane.html))  
6\. "Climax" - Usher ([audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cm1XOsl34OA) | [lyrics](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/usher/climax.html))  
7\. "King of Sorrow" - Sade ([audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DbVV9Hpj7ck) | [lyrics](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/sade/kingofsorrow.html))  
8\. "Little L" - Jamiroquai ([audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GbxbDeMC0BE) | [lyrics](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/jamiroquai/littlel.html))  
9\. "Two Completely Different Things" - Jamiroquai ([audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0sbcrf3ou6g) | [lyrics](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/jamiroquai/twocompletelydifferentthings.html))  
10\. "Butterfly" - Jamiroquai ([audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r9nJO9I0oFI) | [lyrics](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/jamiroquai/butterfly.html))  
11\. "Quicksand" - SZA ([audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1sFofyR93V8) | [lyrics](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/sza/quicksand.html))  
12\. "Ritual Spirit" - Massive Attack ft. Azekel ([audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fhI5T_NKYxc) | [lyrics](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/massiveattack/ritualspirit.html))  
13\. "You're the One" - KAYTRANADA ft. Syd ([audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7T9gCiENjsA) | [lyrics](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/kaytranada/youretheone.html))  
14\. "Obsession" - Omarion ([audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YrxyVuNMSY0) | [lyrics](https://genius.com/Omarion-obsession-lyrics))  
15\. "King of Silence" - Cibo Matto ([audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5KJWIixlQCE) | [lyrics](https://genius.com/Cibo-matto-king-of-silence-lyrics))  
16\. "Live Forever" - Oasis ([audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ud88GCgwMZ0) | [lyrics](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/oasis/liveforever.html))  
17\. "I Wished On the Moon" - Billie Holiday ([audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2vocnYVEJTA) | [lyrics](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/billieholiday/iwishedonthemoon.html))


End file.
